


Happiness is a butterfly

by isabellaheathcliff



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Filippo ha un terribile piano per riconquistare Elia, M/M, Mamma rametta è qui perchè mi manca, Marti e Filo sono la brotp del mio cuore, basata su una canzone di Lana ma non è poi tanto sad, clichè ovunque, e perchè ha adottato Filippo., ma ne Silvia e Marti glielo dicono
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: Happiness is a butterflyWe should catch it while dancingFilippo dopo mesi in cui ha rovinato tutto con Elia decide di riemdiare con un grande gesto d'amore e del vischio. Le cose non vanno come previsto.
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava, Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Happiness is a butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Buona parte di questa storia è stata scritta a marzo ed era destinata a rimanere tra le bozze del pc ma siccome mi mancavano Elia e Filippo ho scelto di prendere l'angst e trasformarla in un super clichè natalizio.  
Spero vi piaccia, buon natale e che il 2020 ci porti gli Elippo canon.

_If he’s a serial killer, then what’s the worst  
That could happen to a girl who’s already hurt?  
I’m already hurt_

Filippo si è sempre sentito ammirare per la sua forza e al contempo per la sua leggerezza; non ha mai saputo come prendere questi complimenti, perché spesso la forza e la leggerezza sono tutto quello che vorrebbe avere e che non ha. Sono i suoi meccanismi di difesa, gli effetti di una vita di assenze e di strategie per bastare a se stesso e a sua sorella. È come se a un soldato facessero i complimenti per le ferite ricevute in guerra; sono parole che, al posto di far piacere, ricordando l’amarezza della condizione.  
Filippo è consapevole, alcune volte, della sua resilienza a tutte le tempeste peggiori, ma con il passare del tempo si sente più fragile e vecchio dentro, stanco per essere stato adulto fin da piccolo, portandosi appresso tutti i meccanismi di difesa che lo proteggono dove nessuno poteva parlargli le spalle, e tatuandosi addosso la leggerezza per evitare domande indiscrete.  
Stanchezza, in realtà, non è nemmeno il termine esatto; sì, si sente stanco, ma la maggior parte del tempo si sente orfano, impegnato a superare un lutto, continuo e fittizio, in cui i suoi genitori per lui sono affettivamente morti, ma vivi nel modo in cui infieriscono i colpi. Forse lo fanno a loro stessa insaputa, donandogli piccoli accenni di gioia, emozioni positive che risuonano come tuoni nel silenzio del nulla che gli riservano solitamente; è assurdo come non sia l’indifferenza a ferirlo, ma soprattutto quegli atti di gentilezza casuali e inconcludenti – gentilezze che, come briciole in uno stomaco affamato di amore, stuzzicano ma non riempiono, e non danno nulla se non la sensazione di essere preso in giro.  
Questa stanchezza si manifesta soprattutto nella sua relazione con Elia – il giovane, esuberante ed entusiasta Elia, che del dolore sa poco, se non quello dovuto alla perdita della nonna che gli ha fatto da madre, e quello che evidentemente prova da quando ormai, quasi un anno fa, lui lo ha allontanato quando gli aveva confessato che stava iniziando a provare cose, e per Filippo era troppo.  
Non è una situazione nuove; in passato gli è successo diverse volte di ritrovarsi qualcuno che prova qualcosa per lui, e ogni volta Filippo pensa che sia una maledizione – perché i sentimenti durano poco, complicano e rovinano.  
Un “ti amo” è volubile, una promessa da marinaio che in quel momento vale il mondo, e si riduce al nulla nel momento successivo – l’ha imparato durante la sua prima e unica relazione, durata cinque mesi ma intensa come cinque anni.  
Lo stesso vale per i suoi genitori, e per tutti gli altri; i sentimenti sono poco degni di fiducia, e Filippo può al massimo volere bene ad Eleonora, a tre amici, tra cui Martino, ormai un altro fratello minore acquisito, e a Elia – che comprende, in qualche modo, qualcosa che potrebbe essere amore, che prima di lui nessuno è riuscito a fargli provare ed è quasi irritante nella sua presenza non fisica, in tutti i ragazzi che conosce o che si porta a letto, e che finiscono sempre per essere confrontati con lui.  
Confronta le loro scintille, le risate e i silenzi che andavano bene così, vuoti e al contempo colmi di accettazione e di quella tranquillità che aveva aggirato ogni sua difesa e l’aveva colpito dritto al cuore; la consapevolezza di essere stato sotto attacco era arrivata tardi, quando ormai non c’era più scampo, e Filippo ancora pensava di sì, iniziando una relazione con Dario, calmo e sicuro, che non minaccia la sua confort zone con troppe domande, anche quando, troppo spesso, pone tra loro un muro largo quanto le spalle di Elia Santini.

_If he’s as bad as they say, then I guess I’m cursed  
Looking into his eyes, I think he’s already hurt  
He’s already hurt_

Elia si è sempre trovato tra le coppie, ma non gli è mai pesato; forse solo un po’ con Eva e Giò, prima che rompessero, ma solo perché era evidente quanto qualcosa non andasse e quanto lei reputasse lui e Martino di troppo – ma, appunto, era prima.  
Nico e Silvia, e poi di nuovo Eva una volta finita la maturità e risolti i problemi con Giò, era sempre interessante averli intorno, come ottime aggiunte al gruppo – Niccolò portava il brio che mancava a Martino, e si aggiungeva al suo e a quello di Giò; Silvia portava la partica organizzazione che a loro mancava del tutto, ed Eva era semplicemente Eva e non si può che amarla. Elia usciva con loro tranquillamente, rimorchiava e si divertiva e la maggior parte delle volte nemmeno si poneva il problema di volere qualcosa di serio anche per sé.  
L’unica eccezione è stata quella volta in cui si è schiantato contro il muro umano che rispondeva al nome di Filippo Sava; uno scontro talmente brutto e traumatico da renderlo più attento e prudente, e meno sentimentale – l’unica volta in cui aveva pensato, in tutta la vita, di essere in una relazione seria era stata con lui ma ora, a distanza di mesi, si rifiuta anche solo di ripensarci.  
È bravo a non ripensarci, in realtà, ed evita ogni giorno di farlo, ma quando si vedono, per colpa delle amicizie in comune, tutto ciò che ha represso torna a galla e, come un vulcano dopo avere accumulato troppa lava bollente al suo interno, scoppia lasciandosi scottato – soprattutto negli ultimi mesi, in cui Filippo è sempre in compagna di Dario, il suo ragazzo, sbattendogli in faccia la falsità di quel “non sono fatto per le relazioni, Elia, sono io il problema, non tu”, sussurrato prima che Elia se ne andasse da casa Sava.  
Elia riusciva solo a chiedersi se durante quei mesi avesse confuso il sesso, il porno, con l’amore.  
Inizialmente pensava risoluto che no, non c’era modo che Filippo non provasse qualcosa, ma con il tempo la certezza era svanita, come vernice che scolorisce sui fari per l’umidità del mare, rischiando di non farsi vedere dai pescatori.  
Elia si sentiva perso, ma aveva accettato che prima o poi, nella propria vita, tutti si sentono persi, e alcuni ci mettono un po’ di più per ritrovarsi; cercava di non vedere tutto nero, convincendosi che la vita, per lui, era appena iniziata.  
La verità, però, è che se ne avesse la possibilità metterebbe l’ancora nel porto che potrebbe essere Filippo e vivere, conoscere il mondo insieme a lui, e non come un viaggiatore solitario.  
È doloroso anche solo pensarlo.

_Happiness is a butterfly  
We should catch it while dancing_

Alla fine, con Dario le cose si concludono – c’è un limite a quanto una persona possa nascondere un palese caso di disuguaglianza di interesse; Dario è simpatico, una buona scopata, ma niente di elettrizzante. Non è quel che cerca, non è Elia.  
Lo stesso Elia con cui ha rovinato tutto quando si è presentato alla festa di Incanti con Dario, presentandolo come il suo ragazzo, ferendolo, quasi involontariamente, per non farlo tornare di nuovo da lui; la forza di allontanarlo potrebbe non averla più, e l’attacco è la migliore difesa – o almeno così pensava mesi fa.  
Ora non ne è più convinto – ora che la paura si è diradata, come una nebbia che per anni l’ha reso poco attento a quello che lo circondava, vede come in molti dei bivi della sua vita abbia percorso la strada sbagliata, quella più facile, e ora si ritrova su una minuscola isola, lontano da tutti.  
Se ripensa a quel gioco che si fa da piccoli, se fossi in un’isola deserta chi e cosa porteresti, Filippo ha una sola risposta, quasi istantanea: Elia Santini. Porterebbe Elia con sé.  
Filippo termina le cose con Dario e chiede aiuto, per quanto sia difficile, per cercare di stare meglio, anche se probabilmente è tardi per avere ancora un’opportunità; sceglie di essere ottimista e si appiglia agli sguardi di Elia, carichi di rabbia ben di più dell’indifferenza di facciata.  
Decide di chiedere a Silvia e Martino di organizzare un’altra festa di Natale a casa Rametta – come quella in cui si sono conosciuti, quasi a chiudere un cerchio per cominciarne un altro, in cui entrambi possano essere felici; come da cliché compra mazzi di vischio da appendere ovunque – più che un bacio vuole il pretesto per fermarlo, cercare un contatto e fare un gesto romantico.  
Sono al bar accanto al liceo, quando spiega loro perché li ha voluti incontrare da soli, implorandoli di non dire nulla a sua sorella, non ancora pronto a confessarle tutto – dirlo a loro, che non gli leggono l’anima come Eleonora, è molto più semplice. «Sono stato terribile nei suoi confronti, voglio rimediare. Devo».  
Martino lo squadra, ancora poco convinto, mentre Silvia, sulla sedia accanto, commenta con un suono tra il compiaciuto e il pieno di adorazione, portando le mani intrecciate vicino al viso, come se lo trovasse adorabile come un gattino, e non fosse solo un uomo vulnerabile e innamorato. Sì, innamorato – e ancora gli suona strano descriversi con quella parola.  
Martino parla con fermezza – Elia è il suo migliore amico, quasi fratello, e se lo poteva aspettare. «Sei serio? Non posso vederlo stare di merda di nuovo, Fi. Ti voglio bene, ma è Elia».  
Filippo annuisce con troppo entusiasmo, e aspetta febbrilmente che Martino finisca di parlare per rispondergli. «Non sono mai stato così serio in tutta la mia vita».  
Martino annuisce e, anche se non dice altro, Filippo vede le sue spalle rilassarsi, e sa di potere spezzare la tensione con un richiamo alla loro prima conversazione. «Per lui direi di no a Tom Hardy. Se non è amore questo».  
«Amore? Buono a sapersi».  
Martino si sporge sul tavolo, attento a non fare cadere le tazze piene di caffè, e gli scombina i capelli sorridendogli con un sorriso che Filippo mai aveva visto rivolto a sé, e che in qualche modo lo tranquillizza.  
Da quel momento in poi, con una serietà che poco gli si addice, Filippo chiede a Martino di raccontare ad Elia il motivo per cui lui e Dario hanno rotto, così da preparare la situazione e non lasciare fraintendimenti; dopo almeno un’ora passata a pianificare il tutto, le loro strade si separano e Filippo cerca di pensare ad altro, magari studiare per gli esami di gennaio.  
Ci riesce fino a quando, alle undici di sera, si ritrova a desilenziare Elia su Instagram, e a vedere le poche nuove foto caricate, sgranate e ingiuste nei confronti della sua bellezza; ognuna ottiene il suo like, a un intervallo di tempo pari a quello che serve a Filippo per prendere di nuovo confidenza con i dettagli del suo viso.  
Spera di non avere azzardato troppo, mette il telefono in modalità aereo, corre a dormire e la mattina cancella l’applicazione; annega nello studio l’ansia per l’attesa e la paura del rifiuto che potrebbe ricevere per avere aspettato troppo, forse fino a perdere del tutto l’occasione.  
Come una macchina, in automatico si sveglia, studia, frequenta le lezioni, mangia e dorme a ripetizione – fino al pomeriggio in cui si reca a casa di Martino in anticipo, dopo avere comprato gli alcolici, per sistemare l’appartamento.  
Nasconde il bere in camera di Martino e prende un tè con sua madre, parlando del più e del meno fino al suo arrivo insieme a Niccolò e ai suoi amici – compreso Elia.  
L’imbarazzo è spezzato solo da mamma Rametta, che li saluta dopo avere messo le tazze nel lavandino; raccomanda loro di non divertirsi troppo, prende la valigia e chiama il taxi che la porterà alla stazione, dove la aspetta il treno che la porterà dalla sorella.  
Filippo le sorride con un enorme moto di affetto nei suoi confronti – come una zia acquisita con l’amicizia di Martino, come se all’improvviso avesse una figura materna di riferimento; alla fine, lui e Martino si erano davvero adottati a vicenda.  
Una volta chiusa la porta, però, Filippo ritrova quel velato imbarazzo che accompagna lui ed Elia ogni volta che si trovano nella stessa stanza – soprattutto ora che Elia continua a guardarlo più con curiosità che con astio; ogni volta Filippo gli sorride, timidamente – come una rosa che si schiude piano con il sole tiepido della primavera.  
Entrambi aiutano in silenzio, con una tranquillità insolita; Luchino – sia sempre benedetto, cerca di mettere tutti a loro agio accendendo la radio, e trascinandoli in karaoke di Tiziano Ferro e gelati al cioccolato di Pupo; è tutto stranamente rilassato, addirittura Elia gli sorride spensierato e, davvero, sia sempre lodato e ringraziato Luchino.  
Andando in cucina per preparare il punch, però, entrambi si ritrovano a fermarsi sotto la porta quando Martino arriva nella loro direzione. «Oh, non muovetevi».  
Confusi, entrambi lo guardano ma, ancora prima che Martino spieghi il tutto, Filippo alza lo sguardo per trovare proprio il vischio messo da lui stesso in quella posizione strategica; qui però è stato il caso a volerli vicini, e non la sua volontà – e Filippo non crede davvero alle anime gemelle e al destino, ma forse potrebbe cambiare idea.  
Quando abbassa il viso per guardare Elia, Filippo non riesce a individuare bene le emozioni che quei grandi occhi non riescono a celare, anche solo perché li trova a guardarlo per qualche istante, prima di tornare su Martino. «Zì, no. Ma chi ha avuto ‘sta idea? Non hai già abbastanza scuse per limonare con Nico?»  
È Niccolò a rispondergli «No, mai», sorridendo a pieni denti; aggiunge «Dai Elì, è solo un bacio», e Filippo si pente di tutto – vorrebbe tornare indietro nel tempo e avvisare se stesso di quanto sia un’idea terribile. «Piuttosto bacio Luchino».  
L’astio e il veleno presenti in ogni parola sarebbero abbastanza da uccidere una squadra di lottatori di sumo nel giro di qualche secondo; a ferirlo è soprattutto il modo in cui nemmeno gli rivolge lo sguardo – è troppo tardi per davvero.  
Luca, distratto, risponde «Oh, non lo dire così, Silvia non si è mai lamentata» e Elia ride, amaro prima di girarsi e uscire verso il balcone, lasciandoli tutti in silenzio. Martino posa la mano sulla sua spalla, in un conforto silenzioso che apprezza come mai – qualsiasi parola ora potrebbe colpirlo come un coltello affilato.  
Quando il citofono suona indicando l’arrivo delle ragazze, qualche secondo dopo, Filippo decide di essere coraggioso e di fare Harakiri seguendo Elia sul balcone, allungandosi a prendergli la sciarpa – sa della sua inclinazione a soffrire sempre di mal di gola.  
Quando esce sul piccolo balcone, il freddo lo accoglie insieme alla schiena ampia di Elia – l’ennesimo muro che ha posto tra di loro. «Marti non dire nulla, ok?».  
«Sono Filippo».  
Elia si irrigidisce, le mani quasi lasciano cadere la sigaretta ma il corpo non si muove; nessun segno di compromesso, nessuna volontà di andargli incontro ma va bene – anzi, è meglio così. Non vuole che Elia si annulli per lui, ha i suoi motivi per dargli questo atteggiamento e allora Filippo continua a parlare, decidendo di non trattenersi e di lottare fino alla fine. «Il vischio l’ho messo io, non Marti o Nico».  
Elia si gira, ancora più arrabbiato di prima, confuso quando nota la propria sciarpa tra le sue mani; eppure non parla, e lo incita a spiegare inarcando le sopracciglia. «L’ho presa per te. Sai che ti viene subito mal di gola».  
Elia gli strappa di mano la sciarpa con la mano libera, e maldestramente si copre il collo; è difficile, per Filippo, rimanere fermo e non aiutarlo, sistemare bene il tessuto sul collo e sulle spalle muscolose. Gli manca così tanto che è ridicolo, ora che lo ha davanti a sé. «Hai invitato la tua nuova preda qui alla festa? Il ragazzo per cui hai lasciato Mario?».  
Lo corregge «Dario» d’istinto, diviso tra il compiacimento per quella che gli sembra gelosia e il dispiacere per Dario, dopo tutto quello che aveva sopportato nei mesi con lui. «È lo stesso».  
Filippo quasi ci spera, di potere essere forse perdonato, di avere qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi per riuscire a ritrovare e salvare quello che potevano essere. «Ora non importa e- non c’è nessuna preda».  
«Strano».  
«Però c’era un piano, stupido con il senno di poi, che riguardava il vischio. E te».  
Elia indurisce lo sguardo e Filippo, sotto quegli occhi, si sente come il filtro della sigaretta, schiacciato nel posacenere verde, sul muretto accanto alla ringhiera. «Davvero divertente, Filippo. Vedo che il tuo senso dell’umorismo è peggiorato fino alla cattiveria pura. Complimenti».  
Il panico si insinua in lui, immaginando quello che può passare nella mente di Elia; tutto sta andando nel verso sbagliato e allora, prima che Elia possa passargli accanto per raggiungere le nuove arrivate, Filippo lo prende per il polso, e si stupisce di come glielo lasci fare – forse più per stanchezza, ma è un punto di partenza. «Voleva essere una romantica dichiarazione d’amore, ma chiaramente queste cose non le so fare».  
Elia torna a guardarlo; non è più confuso, ma è sconvolto, e ride amaramente. «Attento a dire quelle parole. Farai la fine del diavolo con l’acqua santa».  
«Divertente».  
«Non voleva esserlo».  
Il suo tono è stanco e sconfitto, e Filippo lo comprende – lui stesso si sente esausto di questa situazione. «Posso spiegarti? Poi ti lascio in pace, giuro».  
Elia annuisce, si appoggia al muro e incrocia le braccia al petto, ribadendo non verbalmente che non si fida di lui – c’è uno scuso tra loro, ma Filippo non ha intenzione di ferirlo. «È patetico dirlo ma avevo paura, adesso ho paura ancora di più ma ho capito che è normale averla quando hai qualcosa da perdere e- è nuovo ancora, ma posso gestirla. Anche se forse è tardi e non mi sorprenderebbe. Sono stato meschino con te e con Dario».  
«Nominalo ancora una volta e me ne vado, Filippo. Ho già perso troppo tempo» dietro a te; questo non lo dice, ma Filippo lo capisce lo stesso. «Lo nomino solo perché è stato grazie a lui che ho capito bene quello che provo e l’intensità del tutto, che non era qualcosa di temporaneo e- che poteva essere qualcosa di bello, non negativo- capisci?».  
Elia indurisce ulteriormente lo sguardo, impaziente e stanco delle chiacchiere, forse temendo di essere ancora preso in giro. «Francamento no. Vai al punto, ho freddo».  
Filippo si agita, e taglia con i giri di parole; non riesce a guardarlo negli occhi, però, se non a discorso iniziato, per capire quanto essere onesto studiando le sue reazioni. «Sono innamorato di te, non passa e forse è tardi ma spero di no. Sono consapevole di non meritarti al momento ma voglio rimediare. Vorrei prendermi cura di te e lasciarmi andare. Mi sono arreso al fatto che non bisogna per forza lottare e- è giusto lasciarsi amare senza riserve e ci ho messo troppo a capirlo ma- davvero, hai eliminato ogni mia reticenza sulle relazioni. E volevo fare questa super dichiarazione sotto il vischio ma decisamente non era una buona idea. E dire che ho obbligato Martino a fare questa festa e mi sono fatto consigliare sia da lui che da Silvia e non una volta mi hanno detto che era un piano stupido ma- era comunque qualcosa, no? Un’azione verso di te quindi- non me ne pento perché Elia, davvero, ti amo così tanto che è imbarazzante e al tempo stesso liberatorio poterne parlare. Se non fosse che potresti spezzarmi il cuore mi sento finalmente libero dalla paura».  
Filippo si ferma, leggermente affannato per la foga di liberarsi dal peso che da troppo si portava dietro e dai dubbi che lo assalivano – ora Elia deve avere per forza una reazione, così da dare fine ai suoi “e se”; è un punto di svolta e lo vede anche sul suo viso, che ha abbandonato ogni durezza nei tratti. «Non ho capito che era un’idea di merda fino a quando hai detto che avresti preferito baciare Luchino. Ti meritavi queste spiegazioni prima di qualsiasi cosa».  
«Meritavo tante cose, Filippo, tante».  
Elia ride, forse incredulo, e Filippo abbassa la testa, imbarazzato e troppo vulnerabile. «Sai cosa merito ora?».  
La sua voce è quasi dolce, o almeno calma, o forse sconfitta – ormai Filippo non sa più nulla. «Di essere lasciato in pace, immagino?».  
Filippo alza il viso e sorregge il suo sguardo solo grazie all’orgoglio, notando come le sue labbra siano diventate scure per il freddo – e immagine che anche le proprie abbiano assunto una leggera tonalità violastra. «No, un briciolo di fortuna».  
Elia sorride, e Filippo non ha idea di come intenderlo; si ritrova perso finché Elia non gli prende la mano, intreccia le dita e lo guida dentro, sussurrando un leggero “seguimi” – Filippo senza pensarci lo fa, e non pensa nemmeno quando raggiungono il punto in cui erano prima, sotto il vischio.  
Elia sposta Giovanni ed Eva, intenti a baciarsi, per baciare lui, e non pensa nemmeno quando, per i primi istanti, non riesce a ricambiare il bacio, troppo sorpreso da come stia succedendo davvero; è assurdo, appena separati, come la mente di Filippo vada al frammento di lettera scritto da Keats alla sua amata, in cui dice che preferirebbe vivere una vita da farfalla, tre giorni pieni di gioia insieme a lei, piuttosto che una vita lunga senza la gioia di averla con sé, ed è assurdo che è questo che gli provoca Elia – a lui, che di romantico non ha mai avuto nulla.  
Adesso, invece, eccolo qui a desiderare la vita felice di una farfalla, con il ragazzo che ama tra le braccia, a ballare un lento sulla musica dance – forse fuori ritmo, per gli altri, ma non per loro, che si cullano in silenzio cercando di riabituarsi alla presenza dell’altro, e di prendere confidenza con questa nuova sensazione.

_I just wanna hold you tight down the avenue  
I just wanna dance with you_

Il silenzio nel quale si cullano viene interrotto da Elia, che non vuole altri fraintendimenti. «Sono ancora arrabbiato con te, Filo».  
Filippo si allontana dal suo petto per guardarlo negli occhi e annuisce. «Mi farò perdonare».  
Elia lo bacia, perché ora può farlo e lo aiuta a placare la rabbia che per mesi lo ha consumato dall’interno; apprezza come nessuno dei loro amici li interrompa – e nessuno li minacci come Giò che, in quanto amico protettivo e spalla su cui piangere, certamente vorrà assicurarsi che questa volta sia diverso.  
Il problema è che Elia ha bisogno di sentire Filippo, corpo contro corpo, dopo troppo tempo senza quella connessione, impaziente come sempre. «Possiamo andare da te? Non voglio stare qui».  
Filippo non risponde subito, ma quando lo fa sorride in un modo che lo fa sembrare più piccolo. «Sì. Vuoi salutare gli altri?».  
«No».  
Elia si allontana da lui, gli prende la mano e lo guida in camera di Martino, dove sono state lasciate tutte le giacche; Filippo lo bacia di nuovo e quasi prende in considerazione di chiudersi qui, senza aspettare nemmeno un secondo – quasi, perché Filippo non ha ancora finito di parlare. «Dovremmo fare le cose con calma forse, Elì».  
Elia riconosce che ha ragione, ma ha aspettato fin troppo il suo ritorno e il suo corpo non accetta logica alcuna per ritardare l’inevitabile, il ricongiungersi delle loro anime affini; ha bisogno di sentirlo fisicamente per esserne sicuro – con Elia, i fatti hanno sempre parlato più delle parole. «Possiamo fare con calma dopo».  
Filippo ride e si mette la sciarpa, assecondando la sua voglia di evadere. «Non credo che funzioni così ma se sei sicuro sì, facciamolo».  
«Sono sicuro».  
Ribadisce il concetto baciandolo – si prende tempo per riconnettersi a lui, morde le labbra sottili, gioca con il piercing, gli stringe la vita tra le mani e se lo porta più vicino. «Che è, non ti sono mancato?».  
«Scherzi?».  
La bocca di Filippo ora viaggia sul suo collo, dandogli mille minuscoli brividi mentre alterna frasi e baci. «Non ho fatto che sentire la tua mancanza». Un altro bacio, seguito da un morso leggero. «Voglio solo fare le cose per bene, renderci felici».  
«Mostramelo quanto ti sono mancato. Andiamo da te, ora».  
Filippo si allontana e Elia si sente esposto, con la vergogna che dal nulla prende il sopravvento, almeno fino a quando Filippo lo guarda confuso, dopo essersi infilato il cappotto. «Non hai più fretta?».  
Elia torna a respirare; trova il giubbotto sotto quello di Luchino e, senza nemmeno chiuderlo, prende la mano di Filippo, deciso a uscire prima che gli amici li interrompano – sono stati lasciati in pace fin troppo, e sa come possono essere Marti, Nico e Giò. Non dimentica il loro stupido piano dell’anno prima per sistemarlo con Silvia.  
Ridono entrambi, quando si chiudono la porta alle spalle e scendono le scale di fretta, interrompendo la fuga solo per baciarsi ancora una volta nell’androne, prima di dovere affrontare il freddo di dicembre, che li sorprende accarezzandoli con deboli fiocchi di neve che scendono insicuri dal cielo.  
Elia guarda il tutto estasiato, e Filippo ride di fianco a lui. «È come in una cazzo di commedia romantica. Non diremo nulla di questo a Marti, me lo rinfaccerebbe a vita. Mi hai resto un romantico, vieni».  
Elia non sa bene cosa Filippo abbia intenzione di fare, e rimane sorpreso quando pone una mano sulla sua schiena, e con l’altra prende la sua, come se volesse ballare un valzer; ride, incredulo e impressionato da quello che sta vivendo. «Mi concede questo ballo?» chiede Filippo, con la faccia più seria che può.  
Elia annuisce, prima di sentirsi guidare nel valzer più scoordinato del mondo; Filippo canticchia una melodia – se non sbaglia è la canzone di LaLaLand – e con lui si sposta sul marciapiede, fino a raggiungere la sua auto. Filippo si allontana piano, facendogli un inchino grossolano. «Grazie, ora posso accompagnarla a casa».  
Devono conoscersi di nuovo, riconquistare la fiducia.  
«Certamente. E faccia in fretta, ho affari urgenti da sbrigare».

  
Filippo impiega davvero poco a raggiungere casa sua; quando oltrepassano la porta, entrambi si liberano dai vestiti, seminandoli come se avessero paura di perdersi e dovessero tracciare il percorso scelto - o forse è solo per sicurezza, perché Elia al momento sente tutto amplificato: desiderio, amore, eccitazione, ma la paura non c’è.  
C’è solo la felicità del ritorno a casa, del sentirsi amato dalla persona amata.  
Ci sono solo loro due – tanto acclamata e ricercata felicità.

**Author's Note:**

> un grazie speciale a Martina e Gi per sopportarmi sempre <3  
ricordo che qualsiasi genere di feedback è sempre super gradito <3  
La citazione di Keats a cui si riferisce Filippo è questa: “Vorrei che fossimo farfalle e vivessimo tre soli giorni d’estate – tre giorni così, con te, sarebbero più colmi di delizie di quante ne potrebbero contenere cinquanta anni di vita ordinaria”


End file.
